Ravil Mingazov
| place_of_birth = Bolsheretski, Russia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 702 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (unlawfully detained) | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo despite the fact that a Judge declared his detention as illegal and ordered the Obama administration to release him | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ravil Mingazov is a citizen of Russia currently unlawfully detained in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. The Department of Defense assigned him the Internment Serial Number 702 and reports that Mingazov was born on 5 December 1967, in Bolsheretski, Russia. As of today Ravil Mingazov has been held at Guantanamo for . mirror he arrived there on October 28, 2002. mirror On May 13, 2010, US District Judge Henry H. Kennedy, Jr., ordered the Obama administration to release Mingazov under the writ of habeas corpus.http://www.mcclatchydc.com/2010/05/14/94155/russian-dancer-detained-at-guantanamo.html Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunal. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. CSR Tribunal Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ravil Mingazov's CSR Tribunal on October 6, 2004. The one page memo listed eight justifications for his continued detention. When initially published in 2005 his Russian nationality was redacted from the memo. 2005 Summary of Evidence memo A four page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his first annual Administrative Review Board hearing on August 31, 2005. He faced 29 "primary factors favoring continued detention" and 4 "primary factors favoring transfer or release". 2006 Summary of Evidence memo A four page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his second annual Administrative Review Board hearing on June 13, 2006. He faced 33 "primary factors favoring continued detention" and 4 "primary factors favoring transfer or release". Transcript Ravil attended his 2006 review hearing. The United States Department of Defense published a fifteen page summarized transcript. His Assisting Military Officer met with him on June 20, 2006, and wrote that he found Ravil "attentive during the interview", and that Ravil had originally planned to skip the hearing, but changed his mind. 2007 Summary of Evidence memo A three page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his third annual Administrative Review Board hearing on June 12, 2007. He faced 16 "primary factors favoring continued detention" and 4 "primary factors favoring transfer or release". References External links *Judge Orders Release from Guantánamo of Russian Caught in Abu Zubaydah’s Web Andy Worthington May 19, 2010 * Two Massachusetts Towns Welcome Guantánamo Detainee Ordered Released by a Federal Judge Common Dreams NewsCenter May 14, 2010 * Guantanamo Prisoner's Mother Says Son Fears Returning To Russia Radio Free Europe May 18, 2010 *Human Rights First; Habeas Works: Federal Courts’ Proven Capacity to Handle Guantánamo Cases (2010) Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Russian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Russian people Category:1967 births